This invention relates to a hammer-type falling block single shot action for a firearm and particularly to the breeching, firing, and extraction mechanisms of this action.
All the falling block actions presently in production have a toggle-link system that locks the breech block in the firing position, and lowers the breech block after firing. Such a toggle-link system is difficult to manufacture and assemble. Also, due to these pins, links, and joints, the breeching system will always have mechanical "play" which is not conductive to tight breeching.
The device which safes the trigger on previously manufactured single shot actions has always been located on the hammer half-cock, thumb slide on top of receiver, or on the transverse button on the rear of the trigger guard. Each location is not optimum in regard to removing the safety fast and protecting the safety from being accidentally pushed on. Also, previous single shot actions were designed for right-handed safety operation not providing comfortable operation for a left-handed shooter. Previously produced single shot actions have device for ejecting the cartridge or case from the barrel. Either the device was an extractor, or an ejector. These actions usually have an adjustment which allows extraction or ejection but never both simultaneously. Previous single shot actions were susceptible to firing pin or hammer damage when dry-fired without a cartridge primer to soften the forces on the pin and hammer.
Previous single shot actions contain many pinned and screwed in parts which caused dis-assembly and assembly of the action to be difficult and in many cases expert knowledge was required to dis-assemble the action for cleaning or parts removal or inspection.